Little DiNozzo
by SexySlytherin98
Summary: Tony has an 14 year old daughter, she's a trouble maker but with some help from his friends. He makes it through. Please no flames!


**Heyy there! I hope you like this story! it was a late night story. plz no flames**

* * *

Tony's POV

I sighed as I walked into my lounge room dropping my bag and putting my gun in the gun safe. This week had been a tough week, a lot of late hours. Thank god it's Friday!

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light, there was a note on the bench. I picked it up and read it.

Daddy,

Dinner is in the fridge. Put it in the microwave for 2 minutes.

There is also a cold beer in the fridge as well.

Yes, I did finish my homework and no I am not lying.

I will see you in the morning.

Love you

Lilly xoxo

That's my girl. I thought. Sighing again a put the note down and went to the fridge and got my tea out and put it in the microwave and set the timer. Going back into the fridge I got my beer twisted the top off and took a big gulp.

Beep. Beep. Beep

The timer went off, I got my tea out and sat at the table and ate dinner in silence.

After dinner I went to check on Lilly. I walked down the hallway towards her room. When I got to her room the light was still on, she probably fell asleep reading again, I thought. As I entered her room I saw that I was right. Lying on her bed was my angel, my life, my daughter Lillian Claire DiNozzo

Lilly was half sitting, half laying on her bed, with her black rectangular framed glasses still on her face, a book lay on her chest and most of her brown hair had come undone from her ponytail. She looked so much like her mother when she was like this.

Shaking my head at the thought. I quietly walked over to her bed, took off her glasses and placed them on her bedside table. I picked up the book from her chest and placed it next to her glasses, Then I carefully shifted her so that she was fully laying down, I tucked her in and gave he a kiss on the forehead and whispered " Night Lilly, love you." I walked back to the door, turned around a got one last look at her then I turned her light off and walked away.

After Lilly's I went and had a shower and got into my bed. As I was lying in my bed I thought about Lilly's Mother.

Lilly's mother and I were together for a couple of months then we broke up, her name was Jenifer. A couple months after we broke up Jenifer came and saw me, I was use to old girlfriends coming to see me and see if I had moved on, but this was different .When Jenifer showed up she was pregnant! At first I was shocked when she said it was mine, but after the shock I realise that I had made a life, I wasn't a screw up like my father always told me I was. I actually thought for a minute that I could be the Dad that my father wasn't. But soon my hopes were crushed as Jenifer told me that she was going to put the baby up for adoption.

That night Jenifer and I fought about the baby, then out of nowhere she yelled "If you care about the baby so much about the baby then you take it when it's born!" After she said that I was quiet, Could I raise a baby on my own? If I needed help I am sure that Gibbs and Jenny could help. (A/N: Tony was friends with Gibbs before working at NCIS. And Gibbs was dating Jenny) after a few minutes of think I finally said "I will" I said to her. "When the baby is born I will take her."

It's been 14 years since I said those words and I don't regret them for a one second.

I started thinking about all the fun times Lilly and I have had and I fell asleep thinking of those times.

I woke up the next morning to music and singing with a lovely smell of food. Well Lilly is up then I thought.

I slowly got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen where the smell was coming from.

As I got closer I could hear what was being sung, and then as I entered the kitchen I saw a very funny site.

I saw Lilly, dancing around with pancake batter all over her shirt and flour on her face, and she was singing Pocket full of sunshine. I quietly chuckled.

"Well where's a camera when you need one" I said with laughter in my voice, Lilly swang around and held a hand to her chest. This just made me laugh more.

"Dad! Don't you know that it's not nice to sneak up on people?!" She scolded me. "Honey, it's part of my job to sneak up on people" I replied back.

"It's part of your job to sneak up on criminals, not on your daughter!" She said. I just shrugged in return.

"Anyway what's for breakfast?" I asked as I sat down at the table, "You're favourite. Pancakes with berries and whipped cream" She said as she took two plates off the counter and put one in front of me and one where she normally sat. Yep, it's the start of a good day. I thought.

* * *

**Review Plz**

**Love SexySlytherin98 xx**


End file.
